


Payment

by moodiful819



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hokage, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it was good to be Hokage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sakura as Hokage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98627) by Kakasaku Anonymous. 



“Kakashi, a word.”

The silver-nin paused, foot frozen mid-step in his path to the door as he wondered if his involuntary jerk had shown? There had been an edge to her tone that he did not like, and briefly, the Copy Nin debated whether to ignore or obey the demand.

Dutifully, he turned on his heel and deposited himself before the desk.

“Yes, Hokage-sama?” 

“Your report is late. Again,” his superior groused, an irritated brow ticking in time with her tone. 

“Ah, yes.” He chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck in agitation. “Well, you see, I was on my way to doing it when—”

“Save it, Hatake,” she snapped before releasing a sigh that sent her sagging over the wooden desk. “Kakashi, you can’t keep doing this. We need those reports.  _Promptly._ ” She sent him a meaningful look, hoping he would understand that these reports were key for issues of national safety, getting paid, and everything else that made her position annoying and difficult. (No wonder shishou had drank so much on the job.) She sighed; hopefully he would at least have the decency to look cowed.

Kakashi, of course, did neither, and a brief staring contest ensued. However, the battle of wills was soon concluded as Sakura sighed and covered her face with a perfectly manicured hand. “I guess I’ll let it slide…again.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.” He began towards the door again.

“But…!” He stopped and looked over his shoulder, meeting her defiant gaze. “It’s gonna cost you.”

“And what would that be?”

Her lips twitched into a smile. “A kiss.”

Kakashi feigned a scandalized look. “Are you suggesting that I bribe you, Hokage-sama?”

Sakura raised a brow in challenge. “Are you questioning an order from a superior?”

“No, Hokage-sama,” he answered, and slowly tugged his mask down.

Leaning over the desk, she tipped up the rim of her hat and met him halfway, tasting the smile in his kiss. Pulling away, she reached over and buzzed the intercom on her left.

“Izumo, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” came the grainy reply. Kakashi looked up from the box near his hip and arched a brow at his former-student.

“Am I finished, Hokage-sama?”

“I don’t know. Are you?” came the reply.

Kakashi smiled rakishly. “Perhaps I have been neglectful in paying my respects lately. Allow me to remedy that,” he answered huskily. Indulgently, Sakura leaned back in her chair and waited for her boyfriend to circle the desk.

Sometimes, it was good to be Hokage.


End file.
